moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Aubrye Holfmann
Aubrye Holfmann is the daughter of Damon Holfmann and prostitute, Hailey West. In spite of her illegitimate birth, she was recognized by her father as his heir. Having spent much of her life around soldiers, mercenaries and her mother's clients, the woman is no stranger to the cruel truths of the world she lives in. Appearance Aubyre stands a staggering six foot two, tall for women it seems. Her body despite being mostly muscle it holds enough soft curves to let that go unnoticed and let most focus on her curves. With her height she seems proportionate. Her eyes are a pale shade of green and framed by sun bleached white blonde hair, which is often pulled back else it would reach her waist. She often attempts to hide her curves under layers of heavy plate or leather, though sometimes it doesn’t work as well as she hoped. A free spirit and tom boy at heart she is often covered in dirt and dust from riding, fighting, and training and even her hair has bits of brush and twigs in it. Rather than a lady with painted nails they are often cracked or chewed upon while her hands are covered in calluses from wielding weaponry. Her armor and weapons are her only well-kept posessions, perfectly repaired and kept sharp enough to trim split hairs. As un-lady-like as she is, she wears a single pendant around her neck, the tiny phoenix charm with a ruby the size of a pea in its clutches. Armor: Ranges from thick leathers died midnight blue, to two sets of armor one dark in color with bits of fur in it for fighting in colder climate while the other is light and made for warmer climate. Weaponry: A battle axe, two small fighting axes can be seen tied to her saddle at times. On her person she’s taken to wearing a short sword and dagger recently, keeping these in plain sight. She typically has at least five other blades hidden on her person. History Aubyre had a simple upbringing on the shores of Westfall. Not afraid or ashamed to admit her mother, Hailey, was a whore but rather proud of the fact. She always states it boldly claiming her mother was not afraid to get her hands dirty to protect her family and provide. What she would always leave out was the fact that her mother paid off a priest to lie about having a son so her father would wed her in hopes for a namesake. In his disappointment he abandoned the two and she would not see him till nearly her thirteenth birthday. She spent most of her childhood under the watchful eye of members of the Defias as they were some of her mother’s best clients. Like most mob families they watched out for them and helped see to her upbringing. Her mother saw to her proper education as the daughter of what she believed some renegading young lord, hoping one day he would return and take her to a better life. It was her clients that taught Aubyre how to survive without laying on her back, learning the wilds, how to defend herself and fight how to enjoy true freedom. At the age of twelve she truly started filling into her beanpole form and was starting to get glances from her mother’s clients, and Hailey fearing for her daughter’s safety did the only thing she thought she could do to protect her; write her father. It was not even a month later that a woman in red and full escort of guards in black rode out and took the young girl from her mother. Her life at Dragon’s Landing was not much different, she was expected to help keep the home clean, help chop wood and tend the animals, and even help out in the kitchen. What shocked her most was she did most of this beside the woman that brought her in the first place and later learned was her aunt and the Lady of the house. As she grew her aunt spared no expense to give the young woman whatever she wished for, provided she worked for it. Her trainers in combat were nothing but some of the best, from retired members of the Silver Hand, Ravenholdt Assassins, 7th Legion, and even Stormwind’s army. Northrend and Beyond It took fighting her aunt tooth and nail for her to leave Dragon's Landing and journey to Northrend with her and the rest of the Crimson Hart. Here she was to be groomed beside Rozial, Victoriea’s squire to take over the Hart in case she fell in battle as well as watch over her two children. Panicking the young woman abandoned camp and set out on her own. There she met a Master of Arms and continued her training while the two made their way north. She later joined back up with her Aunt after the dust had settled and people began trying to rebuild their lives. During the Catacylsm Aubyre snuck off once more to explore the newly torn world. She was later found by Baltasar, a ranking officer of the 7th that was sent by her aunt to watch over her. While training, exploring, and reporting from time to time the two had a very secret affair that would end as quickly as it started. The young woman feared setting roots down anywhere and ended their relationship the moment she feared things may be venturing down that path. For a brief time she returned to her aunts side and followed her north to aid the Blackmorns. During the Tolvan uprising, she was injured and both she and Melysa Ravenwood nearly lost their lives. After seeing how both she and Ravenwood were treated, she returned to Stormwind insisting she wanted nothing to do with her Aunt's wars and politics. Like most she traveled to Pandaria seeking adventure, only to find herself still lost in her own rage, anger, and emotions and the perfect target for a Sha. She was not heard of until recently until rumors surfaced of her showing up at the Lunar Festival with a teacher of sorts. During this time she has spent the months recovering and training in the ways of the Monk hoping to merge the paths. Category:Characters Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:House of Holfmann Category:Monks Category:Lordaeronian